Who wants to be Majestic?
by Evildarkwolf
Summary: A cute one shot about Fili and Kili wanting to be Thorin, because he's just so Majestic!


**I've been a busy bee, here is another short cute fic. Enjoy!**

* * *

Dis was sound asleep in her comfy feather bed dreaming about her children running though a big open green field laughing as they chased after butterfly's happily. "Mommy!" Dis could hear her oldest calling out to her but Fili was running after his brother his mouth wordless as he smiled at his brother. "Mommy?" That time she heard her youngest. "Mommy I'm hungry." Her smile faded as the scene in front of her started to blur as it became farther away. Her body felt numbing until someone started to shake her shoulders lightly. Dis's eyes opened slightly, the light blinding.

"Mommy..." Young Kili begged gently shaking his mother not wanting to hurt her. "My tummy aches."

Dis blinked trying to get her eyes to adjust to the blinding light that was shining through her curtains. "Give me a minute baby." She told her youngest as she put her arm around his small shoulders and pulled him close for a cuddle.

Kili snuggled up to her shoulder smiling brightly loving the affection.

Fili smiled at his mother and brother. He would have fixed his mother and brother breakfast but his mother banned him from cooking without herself or his uncle there to supervise. In just a few short years he would be able to reach the stove without his mother picking him up or having to stand on a crate. He couldn't wait for the day when he got to make a meal for his family without help. He hoped to be as good of a cook as his mother. He hoped to be better than his uncle since every time Thorin cooked for them the only one to finish their plate was Kili. He seemed to love Thorin's cooking but Fili figured that since his brother was so young he didn't understand yet what good food was. Now Balin on the other hand could out cook his mother any day. Fili figured it was because he was so much older than everyone that he's had more learning.

Fili looked down when he felt a soft hand on his arm. "Morning mother." He said smiling at his mother.

Kili unlatched himself from his mother's arm still smiling.

"Eggs and bacon?" Dis asked knowing what her son's wanted.

Fili shook his head sliding off the bed and walking over to the other side. He put his arms up grabbing Kili under his arms he helped him off the bed. Kili giggled as his feet touched the cold stone floor.

They all heard someone knocking on the front door, Kili smiled running out of the room.

"Kili!" Dis cried getting off her bed and going after her youngest. "Do not open the door!" Kili was still learning not to open the door without knowing who it was first. But the small boy seemed to think that everyone was his friend.

She made it to the living room her oldest right behind her. But Kili had already opened the door. "UNCLE!" He cried jumping up and down. "UNCLE!"

Dis smiled as her brother walked though the door picking up his nephew in the process. "How is my little lad this morning?" He asked hugging the little bundle in his arms.

"Kili. You know better than opening the door without seeing who it is." Dis told her son slightly disappointed.

"But I knew it was uncle." Kili said his attempt at defending himself.

Dis shook her head. "And how would you know? Did you ask?"

"No...I could feel it!" Kili said cheerfully.

Dis shook her head hoping that Kili get smart or stay lucky. There were alot of strange people out there.

Fili walked over to his uncle putting his arms up wanting a hug.

Thorin reached down picking Fili up, he balanced him on his hip. "How is my other little lad?" Thorin smiled looking at his two nephews who brought joy to his life.

"Mommy was about to cook us eggs and bacon. Are you going to join us?" Fili asked.

Thorin looked at his sister, she smiled her approval for him to join them. "Of course laddie, how could I ever say no to my sisters cooking?" Thorin told him turning his head to look at the youngest who was now tugging on his braid playfully.

"I want one." Kili told him bouncing the silver bead on the end of Thorin's braid in his hand. Kili had been wanting his hair done just like his uncle. And since his uncle had done Fili's the week before Kili wanted one now too. "Please?" Kili begged turning on his big brown puppy dog eyes hoping his uncle would give in.

Thorin smiled down at him, he found Kili to be the cutest dwarfling he had ever seen, even though he had only seen a few in his life time. He just knew Kili was the best looking one to ever be...he might have been cuter than himself at this age. "Of course Kili."

"Yea, then I will look just like you uncle." Said Kili smiling brightly.

Once Thorin braided Kili's hair to his liking he send the young dwarfling on his way.

"Fili!" Kili cried running over to his brother. "Lookie!" Kili bounced his new braid in his hand. "I look just like Thorin now!"

Fili rolled his eyes at his little brother. "Indeed brother, you do." Then Fili smiled brightly as an idea came to him. "Lets go play warriors against the evil trees! I'll be great uncle Thorin and you can be Mr. Dwalin!" Fili said getting excited, it was a nice cool day outside perfect for running around.

Kili's nose wrinkled up. "Yuck! But I want to be majestic Thorin!"

Fili shook his head. "I called him first! Whats wrong with Mr. Dwalin?" Fili asked knowing that Dwalin was an experienced and great warrior.

"He's bald!" Kili cried stomping his foot. "I want to be Thorin! Why cant we both be Thorin?"

"I already called Thorin! And we cant both be him, that would be strange." Fili yelled at his brother.

"No one will be me but me!" Thorin announced coming up behind Kili. "Now you.." He pointed to Kili. "Can be yourself and Fili will be himself. Problem solved, now go play." Thorin told them not knowing why they both wanted to be him so badly.

* * *

**_TADA! Who in their right mind wouldn't want to be majestic Thorin?_**


End file.
